1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination of a video receiving means for receiving an image as seen from the view finder of a "still" camera located a distance away and a wireless controlling device for permitting the user of the invention to control all the moving parts of the camera and the platform supporting the camera from a remote distance.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a wireless remote control video monitoring device for controlling the focus, position, shutter and other moving parts of a still camera.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a video monitor capable of receiving images that are seen from the view finder of a still camera.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a wireless remote control means for transmitting directions to a receiver which in turn transmits directions to a control means for servo motors which move the focusing parts of a still camera and which control the horizontal and vertical positions of the still camera.
These and other objects will become apparent from a consideration of the description of a preferred embodiment and from the drawings and appended claims.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of still camera use, it is known to use timing devices to set a photographic shutter, where a camera has been focused in advance, so that a photographer may take his picture while he is at a remote location. There are other devices that allow the photographer to take a photograph from a distance where a cable is connected to a shutter. In these cases, the distance at which a photographer may be located is limited either by the timing of the shutter controlling device or the length of the cable connecting the controls with the camera.
Various means have been used to overcome the above disadvantages. U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,281, by Narita et al., uses a tripod equipped with a receiver for receiving a radio signal generated by a transmitter and transmitting the radio signal received to a shutter releasing means to take a picture from a remote distance. U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,672, by Ishizuka, also teaches a radio control system for remotely and wirelessly controlling the shutter operation of a camera. While these radio controlled devices were an improvement over the timer and cable controlled picture taking systems, they suffer from the disadvantage of not allowing the photographer to see the image through the camera's lens, of not allowing the photographer to focus the camera from a distance and of not allowing the photographer to move the camera or its parts while viewing the photographic subject matter from a distance. The present invention overcomes these limitations by providing a method for using a combination and the combination apparatus itself for wireless video monitoring and control of a still camera. Using the device disclosed by the instant invention, the photographer can remain at a distant location miles away from the photographic invention and control all the moving parts of the camera and the positioning supports for the camera that have been connected for remote control.